Valerie Rose
Valerie Rose Silverthorne (born August 15, 1988) is an American model and professional wrestler. Silverthorne is best known for her work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). She is currently signed to WWE and primarily working on their RAW brand under the name Valerie Rose. ''Early Life Silverthorne was born in ''Eastport, Maine to Corwin Silverthorne and Jane Sanders, where she attended Shead High School. Silverthorne began her modeling career at 15 through a small talent agency in Eastport that her elder siblings has also worked with in regards to their photography and music respectively. Through this agency Silverthorne caught wind of the 2006 WWE Diva Search and decided to give it a shot having been a casual wrestling fan occasionally watching with her brother and father. ''Professional Wrestling Career 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) '''Diva Search (2006) Just prior to being signed to a contract Silverthorne had auditioned for a spot in the 2006 Diva Search but was turned down because of her age. However, she was soon offered a contract where she would only be a valet until she turned 18 after which she would be able to start training under contract. 'ECW (2006-2007)' At age 17, making her the youngest Diva ''ever to be signed onto the active roster to date, Silverthorne made her debut for WWE on their ''ECW brand in June of 2006 alongside Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Silverthorne’s role, under the name Silver Thorn '(a play on her actual surname and vampire mythology), was nothing more than a valet for her ''kayfabe ''brother and Ariel. Silverthorne was never made to compete onscreen as she had virtually no wrestling experience. The majority of her time was spent as a valet with occasional in ring interferences. Her lack of involvement was explained as Thorn being extremely protective of her and not wanting his "baby sister" to get hurt. During Thorn's feud with ''Balls Mahoney both Siverthorne and Ariel increased her ringside presence during the matches. In order to counteract the women's presence, Mahoney began bringing in Francine ''as an equalizer. Despite it being two-on-one in favor of Silverthorne and Ariel, Francine was the dominant force as there was little Silverthorne could do. During Ariel's feud with Francine, Silverthorne acted as the valet once more and interfering on Ariel's behalf during the "Extreme Catfight" that ended in a ''no contest due to interference from Mahoney and Thorn. Silverthorne continued her valet role throughout the two feuds which lasted until October when Francine was released. During the following feud with Mike Knox and Kelly Kelly, Silverthorne was given a bit more leeway in her involvement in the matches as she had started training and had around the same level of training as Kelly. When Thorn joined the New Breed Silverthorne was pursued by Elijah Burke. This would be a wedge in Thorn's relationship with Burke which would eventually result in Thorn's departure from the group after losing to CM Punk in late April 2007. However, Silverthorne paid Burke little mind as she was more preoccupied with her brother and Ariel. She and Ariel went on to manage the New Breed at WrestleMania 23 against the ECW Originals. The week following Ariel's release, Silverthorne appeared as Thorn's sole valet, the sibling duo claiming that things were "better left to family". Thorn received a push with Silverthorne by his side, defeating superstars such as Tommy Dreamer ''and ''Stevie Richards. Thorn's winning streak came to an end on July 3rd when he lost to CM Punk on ECW. Thorn then began a feud with Stevie Richards after a match in which Richards caused a scripted injury to Silverthorne causing her to be removed from television and subsequently released soon after. '''OVW (2006-2007) In late August 2006, once Silverthorne turned 18, she was sent to train at WWE's then developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). She trained simultaneously with touring and performing her valet role on the ECW broadcasts, Silverthorne would fly out to the shows then fly back on red-eyes to Louisville to train all week until leaving again for the next show. Like Kelly Kelly, one of Silverthorne's first matches took place at the September 6 OVW TV tapings where she too participated in a women's battle royal that would be won by ODB. On March 24, 2007, at an OVW house show, Silverthorne would teamed up with Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea Burchill, Milena Roucka, and Reyna in a losing effort against Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Victoria, Serena Deeb, and ODB. Silverthorne would not finish her training at OVW due to her release in July 2007. 'Independent Circuit (2007-2010)' Silverthorne made her independent wrestling debut in late 2007 under the name Valley Silvers. Between 2007 and 2010 Silverthorne made great strides in her wrestling abilities. Following her release Silverthorne returned to Maine to wait out the days of the no-compete clause in her WWE contract. Because of her location the first bookings she received came from'' New England'' based promotions Millennium Wrestling Federation (MWF), Eastern Wrestling Alliance (EWA), and New England Championship Wrestling (NECW) all of which she continued to work for until 2009 when she began to travel further west and was unable to compete in many east coast matches. Following some of her matches with MWF and EWA, Silverthorne was booked with Maine based promotion Top Quality Wrestling between 2008 and 2010. At the same time Silverthorne would also start to perform for Shimmer, debuting in the Sparkle ''match just before ''Volume 17 losing to Allison Danger. Silverthorne would make her official Shimmer debut on Volume 18 being defeated by Ariel. On Volume 19 ''Silverthorne would be a participant in the battle royal and later going on to lose to the returning Serena Deeb. ''Volume 20 would see Silverthorne lose to Amazing Kong and Volume 21 she would lose to Nikki Roxx. Silverthorne would have her first Shimmer victory on Volume 22 against Cat Power but would lose on the next volume to Sara Del Rey. After another loss on Volume 24 to Rita Salem, Silverthorne would throw a fit, brutally attacking Salem after their match. This attack against Salem would signal Silverthorne's first heel turn on the independent circuit. On Volume 25 ''Sillverthorne would show a more aggressive and bitchy attitude during her ''Four Corner Survival match against Salem, Power, and Ariel of which she would be the winner. On Volume 26 ''Silverthorne would once again face Salem but this time come out the winner of the match. ''Volume 27 would show Silverthorne teaming with Sassy Stephie to take on the team of Salem and Leva Bates in a winning effort. At her final Shimmer appearance on Volume 28 in a culminating match against Rita Salem that had no solid leader until the final second where Salem pulled out the win by a hair. Owing to Shimmer being a sister promotion of Ring of Honor (ROH), Silverthorne was noticed by ROH and scouted to briefly appear on both products facing the likes of Sara Del Ray and Daizee Haze. Between 2009 and 2010 Silvethorne would appear for California based promotions All Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). At PWG's Speed of Sound on August 28, 2009 Silverthorne would make her unofficial debut as she would sit in the crowd watching the show (she had travel to California to meet with those in charge in the hopes of possibly getting booked on the next show). Silverthorne made her official PWG debut on September 4, 2009 alongside Christina Von Eerie, at Guerre Sans Frontières, in a losing effort to the team of Xena ''and Candice LeRae''. At the following event, Against the Grain on October 2, 2009, Silverthorne would be booked in a match against Xena, ending in a draw. Much like the tail end of her work in Shimmer and the second half of her work in New England, Silverthorne was booked as a heel ''during her time in PWG, a total of four events. Like their match at Against the Grain, Silverthorne's match against Xena at ''Kurt Russellreunion on January 30, 2010 also ended in a draw. In her final PWG event,'' As the Worm Turns'' on February 27, 2010, Silverthorne would team with the Cutler Brothers against Xena, Joey Ryan, ''and ''Brandon Bonham in a losing effort. 'Return to WWE (2010-present)' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2010-2012)' Silverthrone re-signed with WWE in early 2010, just prior to her final PWG event and re-debuting soon after. She debuted in FCW under the name Valerie Rose on April 15th, defeating Angela Fong ''and establishing herself as a heel. Silverthorne would go on to compete in the ''FCW Divas Championship tournament, losing to Fong in the first round. Following Silverthorne's interference in Fong's second round match against Naomi Knight, causing Fong to lose the match, the two would feud briefly before Silverthorne would turn her attentions to then Queen of FCW, AJ Lee. Before starting a feud with AJ, Silverthorne would have matches with the likes of Aksana, Naomi, Rosa Mendes, and Serena and participating in bikini contests during the summer. To kick off their feud Silverthorne was seen openly admiring the Queen of FCW crown, often shown holding the crown if AJ left it in the locker room and even taking the crown and wearing it around the arena. The two would begin their feud in September of 2010 with the crowd unsure of who to cheer for as they were both heels. By the end of the feud the crowd greatly favored Silverthorne, a face turn seemingly in the future, as AJ had been vicious and exploited an injury suffered by Silverthorne during the match to gain the win. On November 18th, Silverthorne defeated AJ to become the new Queen of FCW. As the crowd cheered for the newly crowned champion, Silverthorne turned right around and ferociously attacked AJ, solidifying her heel status after leaving AJ unconscious and having to be dragged away by officials. Following her victory Silverthorne took on a slightly crazed character often being labeled a "hot mess" with her hair and clothes always disheveled but the crown always perfectly placed. Silverthorne went on to hold the crown until May of 2011, losing it to Aksana in a title vs title match with the FCW Divas Championship on the line as well. Silverthorne was shown to suffer a breakdown following the loss and was removed from the programming for a few weeks. Silverthorne returned on the June 5th edition of FCW Television coming to the aid of Naomi following an attack by Aksana and Maxine. Now officially a face, Silverthorne would team with Naomi against Aksana and Maxine on several occasions. By September Silverthorne had managed to become the number one contender for the FCW Divas Championship and defeated Aksana on the September 1st taping for the belt, becoming the third Diva to have held both the crown and the belt. In February of 2012 Silverthorne dropped the belt to Raquel Diaz as she was being called up to the main roster. 'Call to Main Roster and Feud with Rayne (2012)' It was in late February 2012 that Silverthorne was called up to the main roster where she debuted on the February 27th episode of Raw (exactly two years after re-debuting), continuing her face persona and answering an open invitation put out by the still heel Rayne. In an upset victory, Silverthorne defeat the ten year veteran. Following the victory the two would feud and be featured on WWE programming on a near weekly basis until the August 21st taping of SmackDown! (aired on August 24th) right after SummerSlam. At Extreme Rules (2012) the two would have their first match for the Divas title in a ladder match which Rayne would win, reminding everyone why she was the “Queen of Xtreme.” During this feud Silverthorne would become number one contender to the Divas title at Over the Limit (2012) in a Divas battle royal and would go on to defeat Rayne at No Way Out (2012) ''for the belt.'' At Money in the Bank (2012) Silverthorne would participate in a six-Diva tag team match alongside Miss MC and Kaitlyn to go against Rayne, Ember, and Eve Torres. Silverthorne’s team would be the victors of this match. Silverthorne and Rayne would once again face off at SummerSlam (2012) during the pre-show where Silverthorne would retain the belt. On the following SmackDown! Rayne would challenge Silverthorne for the belt once again, having grown annoyed at her unsuccessful attempts at regaining the butterfly belt. Silverthorne would be the victor of this final match, after which Rayne would go on a verbal tirade insulting everyone she deemed a hindrance in her career and would subsequently be fired by Stephanie McMahon. 'Divas Championship and Feuds with Eve Torres, Kaitlyn, and Ember (2012-2013)' Following Rayne’s departure from the company, Silverthorne would begin a new storyline featuring both Eve Torres and Kaitlyn, both of whom wanted a shot at the Divas Championship. The matches in this feud would pit each Diva against the other as they would face each other alternately on a weekly basis (whether it be on Raw, SmackDown!, WWE Superstars, or Main Event). During Rayne's tirade Torres had come out and try to fire Rayne herself along with trying to get over with the fans by congratulating Silverthorne in her victories but did nothing to improve her standings. Silverthorne could see through Torres' facade and her fake smile. On the August 27th episode of Raw, Silverthorne would join the commentary team during a battle royal that would determine a number one contender to her title, the final two Divas being Torres and Kaitlyn. Neither Diva won the bout as they eliminated each other. It was on the 31st episode of SmackDown! that a number one contender was named after a singles match between the two. Silverthorne, once again on commentary, would step into the ring and congratulate Kaitlyn on her victory. Silverthorne would return to action on the September 3rd episode of Raw defeating Torres in a match with Kaitlyn on commentary, Kaitlyn went on to return the handshake she was given on SmackDown! while Torres tried to interject herself in the moment, raising both Silverthorne and Kaitlyn's hands in the air. The following week the three would participate and be victorious in a six-Diva tag team match against Ember, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya, after which Torres would once again raise their arms in victory. At Night of Champions (2012) Silverthorne would face Torres in a title match instead of Kaitlyn as she was attacked and injured by a masked figure, having to then forfeit her title opportunity to Torres. Silverthorne would be victorious in this match having almost been defeated by Torres who was using various illegal maneuvers during pin attempts. Silverthorne did not believe that the attack on Kaitlyn was out of the blue, especially with Torres being awarded a chance at her title. On the September 21st edition of SmackDown!, Silverthorne would once again return to the commentary table as Torres defeated Ember in a one-on-one match. The following Monday on Raw Silverthorne would team with Miss MC to defeat Torres and Ember. After the match, with all competitors still in the ring, Kaitlyn would appear and say that her attacker appeared to be a redhead. Torres would take this opportunity to attack Ember (the suspected attacker). Silverthorne would lose to Ember in singles competition on the inaugural episode of WWE Main Event on October 3rd (filmed during the October 1st episode of Raw) but would then go on to retain her Divas Championship against Ember on the October 5th episode of SmackDown! after which Torres would come out and suspend Ember, pending investigation of Kaitlyn's attack (this would later be reversed by the General Manager, Booker T). Silverthorne would go on to defend the Divas title after Kaitlyn was granted a chance to fight for the belt on the October 8th episode of Raw. Following Silverthorne's departure from the stage Torres (who was on commentary) would enter the ring and attempt to re-injure Kaitlyn only to be stopped by now-turned-face Ember. On the October 18th episode of WWE Superstars, Silverthorne would team with Ember to defeat Layla and Alicia Fox. Silverthorne would be involved in an altercation with Kaitlyn and Torres during the October 22nd episode of Raw after it was revealed that Aksana, through Torres' instructions, was Kaitlyn's attacker; Silverthorne would state that she never trusted Torres and knew that she was somehow involved with Kaitlyn's attack. During the October 26th edition of SmackDown!, Silverthorne would be attacked by Torres as she acted as special guest referee in a match between Kaitlyn and Ember to determine the challenger to her title at Hell in a Cell (2012), the match was thrown out as the four women began to brawl. After the match Silverthorne would name Torres, Ember, and Kaitlyn as her opponents for the pay-per-view. On October 28th at Hell in a Cell, Silverthorne would defend the Divas Championship in a fatal four-way match and against the odds defeat Torres, Kaitlyn, and Ember to retain the belt. Following her victory at Hell in a Cell Silverthorne would begin to exhibit signs of a possible heel turn, acting arrogant and boasting about her victory in the fatal four-way. On the November 2nd episode of SmackDown!, Silverthorne was put in a tag match against Kaitlyn and Ember with Torres, her partner, being pinned. Silverthorne sat at ring side during the November 12th episode of Raw to watch Kaitlyn once again become the number one contender to the Divas Championship by defeating Ember. Following that episode of Raw Silverthorne would be seen at sitting at ring side during every Divas match, watching all potential challengers. At the Survivor Series (2012) pay-per-view Silverthorne would defeat Kaitlyn to retain her championship. On the November 19th episode of Raw, Silverthorne would participate in a "Pilgrims and Indians" battle royal to celebrate the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday, she would be the last person eliminated with the winner of the match being Ember. This day would mark Silverthorne's 155th day as Divas Champion tying her with Miss MC for the third longest individual championship reign. Following this loss Silverthorne would take some time off to heal a rather significant ankle and knee ligament sprain, returning on the December 7th edition of SmackDown! defeating Eve Torres with a new aggression, similar to how she returned to SHIMMER in 2009. On the December 10th episode of Raw, Silverthorne lost to Ember in a non-title match. At the TLC (2012) pay-per-view on December 16th, Silverthorne once again retained her championship despite Ember almost being victorious on several occasions. Silverthorne would once again show signs of a solid heel turn after having been acting like a tweener ''following Hell in a Cell. The following night, on the ''Slammy Awards episode of Raw, Silverthorne would be nominated for "Newcomer of the Year" but would only walk away with the Slammy for "Diva of the Year" awarded on WWE.com. During the special Christmas Eve edition of Raw, on December 24th, Silverthorne would participate in an elimination style "Santa's Little Helpers" match that ended with her pinning Torres for the win. Silverthorne ended 2012 as the most dominant Diva of the year having had the most matches and TV/PPV exposure throughout the year. In January of 2013, Silverthorne would put the Divas title on the line two consecutive weeks in a row against Eve Torres. Torres would quit after her second loss to Silverthorne on the 20th Anniversary of Raw. In an interview later that night Silverthorne would laugh hysterically at the fact that Torres quit, she would go on to gloat at the fact that she had been the cause of two "top" Divas leaving the WWE. Following Torres' departure from WWE, Silverthorne would focus her attention on Ember and Kaitlyn again. Longest Reigning Divas Champion and Feuds with Kaitlyn, Ember, and AJ Lee (2013) Early on during the January 21st episode of Raw Silverthorne was seen leaving Vickie Guerrero's office with a smirk on her face, later in the show she would go on to announce that as the longest reigning Divas Champion (tying with Maryse on the 19th of January and surpassing it there after) Vickie Guerrero had approved Silverthorne's request that at the Royal Rumble (2013) there would be a 10-Divas battle royal in the style of the Rumble ''to determine the next number one contender for her title. At the Royal Rumble Silverthorne would sit at commentary to watch the Divas battle royal, when it came to the last three participants (AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, and Ember) Silverthorne would involve herself in the match and aid in the eliminations of AJ and Kaitlyn (creating a spark for an AJ-Kaitlyn feud) and leaving Ember as the winner, Silverthorne would then turn around and attack Ember cementing herself as a heel after months of speculation and uncertainty. At Elimination Chamber (2013) Silverthorne would retain the Divas Championship via disqualification after Kaitlyn interfered in the match in an effort to help Ember win the belt. After Elimination Chamber there would be some animosity between Ember and Kaitlyn that Silverthorne exploited throughout the weeks leading up to ''WrestleMania 29. It was announced on the March 11th episode that there would be a triple-threat match between Silverthorne, Kaitlyn, and Ember at WresleMania 29. Following the return of the Bella Twins and their feud with the Funkadactyls ''(that featured ''Tons of Funk and Team Rhodes Scholars) it was later announced that the Divas Championship match would be a part of the WrestleMania pre-show while the Rhodes Scholars/Bella Twins and Tons of Funk/Funkadactyls match would be a part of the actual WrestleMania show. It was rumored that backstage Silverthorne openly vocalized against the Divas Championship match being placed on the WrestleMania pre-show while the match featuring the Bella Twins (which was built after the Divas Championship match) was to be featured on the actual show. Silverthorne would leave WrestleMania still as the Divas Champion, the victory would mark her 294th day as champion. The following night on Raw Silverthorne be placed in a match against AJ Lee, the match would end in a no contest as Ember and Kaitlyn would run in after being insulted by both Silverthorne and AJ earlier on in the night. Due to the match ending in a no contest Silverthorne would team with AJ Lee on the April 12th edition of SmackDown! to take on the team of Kaitlyn and Ember, this match would end in a double-count out with all four participants brawling on the outside of the ring. The April 22nd episode of Raw saw Silverthorne and AJ Lee in a backstage altercation with Kaitlyn and Ember that would lead to a match between AJ and Kaitlyn on SmackDown! while Silverthorne would take on Ember on the April 24th episode of Main Event, Ember would be the victor of this match pinning Silverthorne earning her a one-on-one shot at the Divas Championship. On April 29th on Raw Silverthorne would have a brief stare down with Ember backstage. Later that week on SmackDown! the two would face off again in a match but would both be counted out as they would brawl outside the ring. At Extreme Rules (2013) Silverthorne was scheduled to defend the Divas Championship against Ember in a Falls Count Anywhere match but would end up facing Kaitlyn due to Ember's unexpected pregnancy. Silverthorne would remain Divas Champion and after the match Vickie Guerrero would come out and honor Silverthorne's request of banning Kaitlyn form further championship matches so long as she was champion. After getting Kaitlyn banned from further championship matches Silverthorne would announce on the May 20th episode of Raw that as the longest reigning Divas Champion in history (now at 337 days) she would be taking a leave of absence as there was no Diva in the locker room that could take the title from her and would not return until someone proved themselves worthy of her title. Silverthorne would not be seen again until the June 14th episode of SmackDown to confront her opponent at Payback (2013), AJ Lee, who had won a battle royal on the May 22nd edition of Main Event that would narrow down the field of competitors for the butterfly belt and every match she was placed in following that victory. At the inaugural Payback pay-per-view on June 16, 2013 Silverthorne would lose the Divas Championship to AJ Lee, via submission, after having held it for 364 days, one day short of a year. Following the loss Silverthorne would vow that she would never again tap out to AJ or anyone else and state that she would rather "pass out, than tap out." Since then Silverthorne has not tapped out but has (kayfabe) passed out on some occasions. Following an unsuccessful rematch at Money in the Bank (2013) that ended in a disqualification on her part, Silverthorne would gain a pinfall victory against AJ Lee on the August 2nd edition of SmackDown! earning herself another chance at regaining the Divas Championship. The title match would happen at SummerSlam (2013) but once gain Silverthorne would cause her own demise after not being able to control herself and getting disqualified again, after the match Silverthorne would attempt to attack AJ Lee but would be held back by the referee while AJ would be free to escape. ''Other Media Silverthorne has twice posed for ''Playboy, her first appearance was a pictorial in the September 2009 issue of the magazine while her second was as a Cyber Girl ''in January of 2010. The January 2013 issue of ''Muscle & Fitness magazine would feature Silverthorne and several other Divas. Following this Silverthorne would be featured in the March 2013 issue of Muscle & Fitness Hers magazine. Since the reality television show Total Divas, produced by WWE and'' E!, began airing in July 2013 Silverthorne has been a part of the main cast since. While enjoying her privacy Silverthorne has stated that being on the show isn't all that bad and enjoys being able to share a bit of her personal life with the fans. Following Stephanie McMahon's "ASL Ice Bucket Challenge" to the cast of Total Divas after SummerSlam (2014) Silverthorne would accept the challenge the next night before Raw and go on to challenge her boyfriend (Seth Rollins would do his later on that night during the show), NXT's Rita Salem, and independent wrestler Xena. Silverthorne, along with several other WWE employees, voiced an animated version of herself in the 2014 film ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery. ''Personal Life She is the third child of four, having and older sister and brother and a younger sister as well. The Silverthornes have been discovered to be decedents of a Mr. Spencer Victor Silverthorne, a survivor of the ''Titanic rescued from lifeboat number 5 who lived in St. Louis, Missouri but one of his children later relocated to Maine. Though she graduated high school with honors Silverthorne never wanted to follow up her studies. But following her release from WWE, between 2007 and 2010, Silverthorne would end up studying at Washington County Community College and earn an associates degree in applied sciences in their Adventure Recreation and Tourism program. Following her release from WWE in 2007 Silverthorne got her first tattoo to mark the occasion and bring her inspiration for her "future endeavors" and has since then gotten several others. Silverthorne's first tattoo was a quote from the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie that reads "Dying is the day worth living for." Her second tattoo was a tribute piece to her family in the form of a cluster of roses which she has stated turned out more painful than she imagined. The third and fourth tattoos were also quotes from Pirates, this time from the first movie, which read "Not all treasure is silver and gold" and "Take what you can, give nothing back." Silverthorne's fifth tattoo reads "04-15-1912" and is a sort of tribute piece as it is the date of the Titanic's sinking. Her sixth and final tattoo is another script piece that reads "All was well" with the "A" in the shape of the Deathly Hallows symbol from the seventh Harry Potter ''book (which then has the wand symbol replaced by a lightning bolt). As a present from her parents, Silverthorne received a baby ferret on her 21st birthday which she went on to name ''Draco Malfoy ''because of the time the character was transfigured into a white ferret in the ''fourth Potter book. Silverthorne has often sited Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean as her two favorite movie series (and the Harry Potter books as her favorites as well). Silverthorne has also gone on to site Sherri Martel as one of her inspirations in wrestling. In May of 2011 Silverthorne was removed from FCW programming as she returned home to Maine to be with her family as her elder brother and younger sister had suffered a car accident and were in critical condition. During the November 19th episode of Raw in 2012 Silverthorne would suffer a significant ankle and knee ligament sprain that would require her to be put in a boot and be on crutches, she was out of action for about three weeks. Silverthorne's "leave of absence" between May and June of 2013 would be used to heal up this same injury that was aggravated during the Falls Count Anywhere match at Extreme Rules. Since December of 2010 it had been rumored that Silverthorne was dating fellow FCW star, Colby Lopez (WWE’s Seth Rollins, formerly Tyler Black), however it wasn’t until February of 2013 that Silverthorne confirmed anything. In February if 2013, Silverthorne revealed that she only then began a formal relationship with Lopez as they were both finally on the main roster and shared a similar schedule (and at that point Lopez would not be returning to NXT). Prior to the beginning of 2013 Silverthorne claims that she and Lopez had only been on dates with each other but were free to date other people. Silverthorne has claimed that this was the case as neither wanted anything that could possibly throw their developmental careers off track. ''In Wrestling 'Finishers' *''By Any Other Name (Hurts Just As Much)/'B*tching and Moaning (Lotus lock) - rarely used *'Painting the Roses Red/Something to B*tch About (Wrist-clutch reverse crucifix armbar) *''Kiss From A Rose/Hurts Like A B*tch ''(Curb Stomp - Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard followed into a head stomp) *''Stop And Smell The Roses/Life’s A B*tch (Vertical suplex stunner) - rarely used *''Thorn in Your Side/Payback's A B*tch'' (STO backbreaker/Complete Shot combo) 'Signatures' *Corner clothesline into a bulldog *Cross-arm surfboard *Diving double knee drop (to an opponent trapped horizontally in the turnbuckles) *Dropkick *Inverted facelock backbreaker *Inverted swinging facebuster *Japanese arm drag *Leg choke *Monkey flip *Multiple DDT variations: **Argentine **Double underhook **Falling inverted **Float-over **Headscissors **Inverted tornado **Legsweep **Snap **Tilt-a-whirl *Multiple suplex variations: **Double underhook **German **Leghook belly-to-back (sometimes bridged) **Sitout inverted suplex slam **Snap **Vertical *One-handed bulldog *Shoulder jawbreaker *Sitout shiranui *Spinning backbreaker *Sunset flip *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown *Rope-aided backflip into an arm drag *Wheelbarrow bulldog 'Wrestlers Managed' *Kevin Thorn *Ariel *Elijah Burke *Marcus Cor Von *Matt Striker 'Nicknames' *"That Vicious B*tch" *"The Female Embodiment of Ruthless Aggression" / "Ruthless Aggression in a Female Body" *"Miss Rose by Any Other Name... Hurts Just As Much/Is Just As Beautiful/Is Still A B*tch/etc." 'Entrance Themes' *'"Problem"' by Natalia Kills (2013-present) - WWE *"When I Grow Up" by Mayday Parade (2012-2013) - WWE *"Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin (2010-2012) - FCW *"As You're Falling Down" by Escape the Fate (2007-2010) - Independent Circuit '''''Championships and Accomplishments 'Florida Championship Wrestling' *Queen of FCW (x1) *FCW Divas Champion (x1) 'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' *Woman of the Year (2012; runner-up 2013) 'World Wrestling Entertainment' *Divas Champion (x2) *Slammy Award for Diva of the Year (2012)